


New Home

by Merdrill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merdrill/pseuds/Merdrill
Summary: What would happen if Sans (Experiment Code: MLS-01) was the only one created in a lab and it wasn't by Gaster? What if there was an evil scientist that no one knows about? A scientist by the name of Dr. Shadow. What if Papyrus and Gaster lived together as father and son. This is the story of Sans escape and how he met Papyrus and the others. Based a little off the Handplates AU. I'm bad at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This is my first fanfiction for this fandom so please no harsh comments. I know its not that good.

Chapter 1: The Escape  
It was that time again. The time he always dreaded. The Doc came up to his cell as normal. Always saying the same words. “OK, MLS-01, get up. We have more experiments to get through today.” As always, he resisted. He hated the experiments. No matter what, Doc always found enjoyment in the pain he went through. The electrocution, the beating, the DETERMINATION that is injected into him. MLS-01 didn’t want to go through it again but he knew he didn’t have a choice. He never had a choice. Doc opens his cell and before he knows what’s happening, a glowing hand comes in and forcibly pulls him out making him follow Doc down the long dark hallway full of cells. 

Despite all the cells, MLS-01 knew he was the only experiment here. The other cells dark and empty. As they reached the end of the hall and began climbing the long stairwell, MLS-01 noticed something different about Doc. His usual stern, emotionless face was replaced with a look of eager. That could only mean bad news for him. Finally they reached the final step but once he saw what was in the lab, he wanted to turn and run back to the safety of his cell. 

In the middle of the lab sat a single chair with straps. MLS-01 knew what this meant but Doc began explaining it anyway. “Today we will continue the test of electrocution on magic. Now sit in the chair.” 

He refused. He hated this experiment. This one always hurt the worst. “Sit in the chair” Doc said again, this time more sternly. “N…NO! I’m not doing this again!” He tried his best to pull away from Doc’s grip but to no avail. It wasn’t long before Doc had forcibly picked him up and strapped his squirming body into the chair. He tried his best to break loose, to escape what he knew always happened. Doc slowly walked over to a nearby machine, paying no attention to MLS-01’s screaming and crying.

“Year 19, Day 27, Experiment 1” Doc said before pulling the lever. MLS-01 yelled in pain as the electricity jolted through his body, causing his magic to flare up uncontrollably. Doc gradually increased the voltage until the reading said max, a level it was never put on before. 

MLS-01’s screams grew louder as he cried in pain. Suddenly the machine started flashing red. “WHAT” was all Doc said as he looked over at MLS-01 who was now engulfed in the blue flame of his magic. Before Doc could react, the magic flowed towards the machine making it explode and causing them both to go unconscious. 

MSL-01 woke up in deep pain. He looked over and saw the Doc unconscious near the blown up machine. He was starting to wake up too. MSL-01 knew this was his only chance. He got up as fast as he could and made a run towards the nearby door. He pulled as hard as he could on the handle but soon found it wouldn’t open. He decided the best way to escape was to blast through it. 

He summoned a blaster and aimed at the door. As he fired, he watched the door collapse in front of him. He turned around and looked at Doc who was now fully awake and saw what was happening. “Hey get back here!” was all he said as MSL-01 made a dash out of the door into the unknown before him, knowing that Doc was in pursuit behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer. I plan on writing more once I finish classes. Please leave a comment and tell me what you all think.  
> Edit: Also, I have a question that I've been stuck on. Should this be before or after Frisk falls into the Underground? What do you guys think? Please leave a comment below


End file.
